


Loki as TVA-Agent

by Rabentochter



Category: Loki (TV-Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Everything that happens in MCU is exactly the same, only difference is Loki has curly hair. This is Loki as TVA-Agent from the upcoming series.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Loki as TVA-Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Had lots of fun with this project and the group!! 🥰 You can also find the art work [here on tumblr](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/639036776898527232/this-is-my-contribution-to-the-curly-hair-loki) :D


End file.
